Spreading of germs in restaurants, and other places where food is served, is a continuing problem. One possible source of contamination and germ spreading is the touching of drink containers during pouring. For example, a food server may pour water from a pitcher into a glass and while pouring touch the pitcher to the glass. As the food server moves from one person's glass to the next, genus such as viruses and bacteria can be spread between customers. For example, a restaurant customer with an illness will drink a cup of water. The food server will refill the cup from a pitcher and touch the pitcher to the glass. The food server may then pour water into the next person's glass, also touching the pitcher to the glass and, thereby, spread the germ and, therefore, the illness, to the next person. Although it is well known to be poor serving technique to touch a serving pitcher to a glass or cup, it continues to be a widespread practice.
Therefore, Applicant desires devices, systems, and methods for minimizing and/or eliminating non-hygienic food serving practice without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.